Sherbet and the race of disaster
Summary Sherbet and Alan decides to entered the Rimba Grand Prix, using a car that was designed by Brains along with Dawkin's help. Once he has won a major race, his jealous rivals steal the car and leave he, Alan, Marshall, trapped on a bridge, along with a bomb that will go off if either of them move. Characters * Sherbet the Thunderbird Pup * Alan Tracy * Marshall * Scott Tracy * Virgil Tracy * Rubble * Chase * Brains * Dawkins * Grandma Tracy * Kayo Kyrano * Everest * Havoc * Demolishor the Chaos Crew Pup * Delilah * Pongo * Perdita * Lucky (Cameo) * Patch (Cameo) * Rolly (Cameo) * Penny (Cameo) * Freckles (Cameo) * Doug (Cameo) * Dylan (Cameo) * Dolly (Cameo) * Dizzy and DeeDee (Cameo) * Delgado (Cameo) * Triple D (Cameo) * Tag (Cameo) * Meika (Cameo) * Sonny (Cameo) * Meelo (Cameo) * Tamira (Cameo) * Axle (Cameo) * Pike * Xeno * Vyxx * Krom International Rescue and Paw Patrol International Equipment Used * Thunderpaw 1 * Thunderpaw 2 * Thunderpaw 7 * Thunderbird 1 * Thunderbird 2 * Neutralizer Tractor * Jet-Air Transporter * BR-2 car Guest Vehicles * The Ripper * The Belladonna * The Boomboxer * The Lunar Shadow * The Azureus Dart * The Falcon Mach-1 * The Cerberus * The Daisy Doll * The Andromeda * The Heavy Metal Episode (The episode begin where Sherbet, Alan and Marshall trapped on a bridge upon which there is a bomb and an ultrasonic motion detector, which theoretically would set the bomb off if anyone moved. In a bid to escape, the three of them called International Rescue.) Marshall: They're gone, Alan. Alan: Quiet, Marshall. Whatever you do, don't move. Marshall: I don't understand. How can that little object there...? Alan: Save it, Marshall. The slightest move from either of us will detonate the bomb that's under the bridge. Sherbet: We better call for help. (At Tracy Island, Grandma Tracy receives their distress call.) Grandma Tracy: Go ahead, Alan. Alan: We're in trouble, Grandma. Serious trouble. Grandma: What happened? Is everything alright? Alan: Yeah, but... It sounds crazy, but we're on a bridge and we can't move. Grandma: Okay, We're on our way, Scott. Alan and Sherbet needs our help, pronto! Scott: Okay, Grandma. Chase, get Thunderpaw 1 up in the air as quick as possible. Virgil, we need Thunderbird 2 ASAP. Virgil: Right away, Scott. Chase: F.A.B, Scott. Rubble get Thunderpaw 2 up in the air. Rubble: Got it, Chase. Rubble on the mighty double! Chase: Everest, I need you and Kayo to go after whoever it was the saboteur who is behind everything. Everest: On our way, Chase. Brains: Yes, and I'll survey the area from here to scan where's that bomb and be ready when you needed me. Dawkins: If Brains is gonna do it. So he can get all the help he needs Brains: F.A.B. (As they got suited up, geared up and got into their vehicles.) 5 4 3 2 1 Scott and Chase: Thunderbirds are go! (While they're on their way, Grandma ask Sherbet, Alan and Marshall to tell her what really happened.) Grandma Tracy: Okay, boys, I want each and one of you to tell the whole story from the very begining. Alan: Okay, Grandma, It all started when we were in Parola Sands at the starting line of the race. (As the flashback begins at the starting line, the BR-2 stops at the line-up. As Marshall got out with Alan and Sherbet, he saw his family waving and cheering before the race begins. He was so happy to see them all.) Marshall: Mum! Dad! Uncle Pongo! Auntie Perdita! Brothers, sisters and cousins! I can believe you're all here! Delilah: Go and make mummy proud! Doug: Go on son, you can do it! Dylan: Go Marshall! Dolly: Whip it, Marshall! Dizzy and DeeDee: Yay, Marshall! Triple D ( cheerleading continuously): Go Marshall! Go, Marshall! Pongo: Outta boy! You can make it! Perdita: You're a champion! Lucky, Patch, Penny, Rolly and Freckles: He's red! He's white! He's gonna make us proud! Go, Marshall! Marshall: I'm so excited to get the trophy and the prize money for my family and charity. Alan: Sounds good. Hey, isn't that Pike, Vyxx, Krom and Xeno? Hi, there, Pike. How have you been? Pike: Hello, Tracy. When did you get into town? Alan: Just got here. Pike: Well, First time doing for International Rescue and the Paw Patrol? Alan: Yeah, I love racing so much that I remembered one time that I had to challenge to a race in space with a space mine. Pike: Why, guest who's the astronaut of International Rescue now, huh, Vyxx? Vyxx: Well, I had to admit, they gonna lose for sure. Hahahaha! (As they left, Alan was so suspicious that he decided to find out what they're up to after the race. As the race begin.) (Working In Process.)